


Heaven Can't Wait - Fill in the blank

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 6, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is done. Dean Winchester and Castiel have saved the day again. Only this time Castiel needs a ride back to work. It's evening then suddenly, it's morning. What could have possibly happened in the missing hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can't Wait - Fill in the blank

Dean looked at Cas over the hood of the Impala. With a dangerous angel slain and Nora having returned home to take care of her ailing daughter, it was time to move on.

"Where to now, Cas?"

"Back to the store," Cas mumbled.

Dean watched Cas through a scrutinizing gaze.

"I… I’m homeless, Dean." Cas’s eyes remained fixed on the dashboard in front of him.

Dean nodded once and threw the Impala into drive. “Tonight, you’re not.”

Having been spoiled by the comforts of a permanent home, Dean refused to go anywhere without a pillow and blanket. He reached into the back seat and handed them over.

"Get comfortable and sleep. I’ll find a spot."

Cas looked between the offering and Dean’s face lighted by the dashboard. He let out a sigh he’d been holding since the dawn of man. He put the pillow against the window and covered up. He fell asleep easily.

Dean found a clearing by an overlook where he had perfect view of all the stars. He looked over at Cas starting to squirm to find comfort. Cas sat straight up but his eyes remained closed.

Dean reached over and tugged on Cas’s shoulder.

"Com’ere," he murmured.

Without hesitation Cas leaned his body to his left where Dean helped guide his head gently down to rest on his thigh. Dean helped Cas cover back up and rest his arm behind Cas’s slumped shoulder, along his back to rest in the dip of Cas’s hip where his thumb moved back and forth over the blanket.

Dean took turns watching the twinkling stars in the sky and the shine of the hairs at Cas’s temple, a few silver in the moonlight. Eventually, the gleam beckoned him and his fingertips slid softly through Cas’s hair. He began to stoke the hair at Cas’s temple much like his own mother used to do.

He tried to keep a tear from sliding down his face evidence of crush he felt in his chest, but it was useless. There were few precious hours left before he had to return to reality and he wanted to use them. 

He leaned over, grabbed the pillow and placed it against his driver side door. He shook Cas’s shoulder gently. He was in such deep sleep, Cas just mumbled and did as he was directed. Dean leaned him up and slid his own right leg up along the front bench. He tugged on Cas’s arm to slide him closer.

"Com’on, Cas. Use me as a pillow." Dean leaned back against the pillow on his door. Cas peaked his eyes open long enough to give Dean the look of a lifetime. Cas’s eyes closed once more and he fell into the length of Dean’s torso, his arms wrapping around Dean’s middle and rubbing his face in Dean’s shirt as he would a real pillow.

Dean smiled wide into the dark, grabbed the edge of the blanket down by Cas’s hip and pulled it over them. His own arms rested down the length of Cas’s back where he left a few long strokes of his hands before letting them rest and leaning his head back.

"If I said ‘I love you’s’ Cas, I would," Dean whispered low.

Sometime before he fell asleep, he heard Cas whisper, “I know.”


End file.
